New Berk
by Black Flames14
Summary: Hiccup gets taken by a dragon! The dragon was trained by someone, who is it? And why would they want Hiccup? Does it have to do with Alvin? T for violence and some language.
1. Dragons Night

"I don't believe that dragons should be allowed to live with us. We should lock them back up, all the trouble they have caused us. A freeze is coming and we are out of food, and what happen? The dragons, they have caused every problem that has been going on here. You should know this Stoick." Mildew points his staff at Hiccup's dragon.

Stoick looks at Toothless, "Mildew the dragons have done nothing."

Mildew growled and walk/limped away. "Yet, nothing yet."

**LATE AT NIGHT**

Hiccup woke up to a blast. He got out of the bed, ran down stairs and out the door. He sees his dad, "What's going on?" Stoick looks at his son.

"Your dragon is attacking us." Mildew says and point to the tower, now on fire. Hiccup looks at everyone then calls his dragon.

"Toothless." The black dragon comes out of the house and lays down by Hiccup.

Another tower was lit a flame. Hiccup looked at it stunned, "A Night Fury shot that, but toothless is right here. Amazing." Mildew growled.

Stoick looked at his son, "What? Another Night Fury." Hiccup nodded, happy that there was another Night Fury. But he wasn't happy about it destroying the village.


	2. Night Fury

The shadow of a Night Fury launched down at the group of villagers. It roared and landed on Hiccup's house. The black dragon looked down from its perch on the house. Toothless growled at the other Night Fury.

The other dragon glared at Toothless, it then shot into the air. It seemed like Toothless and the other Night Fury were having a conversation, Toothless then launched at the other Night Fury.

"Toothless, claim down." Hiccup put his hands on Toothless head and push his back a little.

The other Night Fury looked at the boy. It seemed to smile. The Night Fury opened its wings wide, going to take off. It launched at Toothless but at the last second it turned and grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders and flew off.

"Ahhh," Hiccup yelled.

The Night Fury looked at him and rolled its eyes. The Dragon threw Hiccup up into the air and caught him on its back. Hiccup grabbed on and looked where they were going. The Night Fury launched down the side of the cliff, and at the last second it pulled up and slowed down. It glided along the waters edge. The Night Fury looked back and saw five dragons following it. Turning on a dime it launched at the other dragons.

The Night Fury zoomed past the other dragons. It turn left and landed on a beach. Looking back it then opened its wings and jumps. The Night Fury flew into a small cave on the side of the beach cliff. The dragon toke Hiccup off of its back and growled at him. As to say be quiet and stay here. It layed down and looked at the five dragons look for the boy.


	3. Who Are You

Someone in a black hoodie black long pants and black fur boots walked out of the back of the cave. Hiccup noticed that the person had fair tan skin and the dragon looked up at the person. The Dragon went up to the hoodied person.

"Good girl. You did a great job, you'll get some fresh fish in the morning." Hiccup looked at the girl. "Oh," She looked at him. "All you need to know is that this is my dragon and you need to stay quiet and stay in this cave."

Hiccup looked at her, "Why do you want me? And who are you?"

She looks back at him, "I can not tell you why I need you. I won't tell my name in till I can trust you, Hiccup." Kira says and patted her dragon's head.

Hiccup stood up, "Tell me or I will leave. Maybe even call for help. You know what my father would do?"

Kira smirked "If you leave you will be jumping off a cliff, if you call for someone I will have to put the plan faster. Which means you have less life to live. Oh and this is Nightshade. Need anything just call her name." Kira went to the entrance of the cave and climbed down the side of the cliff.

"Make sure he doesn't leave." She yells up at Nightshade. Nightshade nods. She then pushes Hiccup further back into the cave. Hiccup sits down and rests his head back.

"Can I eat or drink something?" Nightshade looks at him and nods. The dragon looks at the boy, and sits back down.

"I won't leave, I can't." Hiccup looked down and sighed. She nodded, stood up and flew out of the cave.

Hiccup went to the entrance and looked down then out. He saw that he could not make it down because of his one foot. It was also the middle of the night. Hiccup went back into the cave an layed down. He closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep. In a few more minutes he falls asleep.


	4. Eat And Run

Hiccup wake up to some type of warmth. He sat up an looked to where the warmth was coming from. It was fire that looked like it had just been made. Hiccup looked across the fire and saw the Night Fury and the girl from last night. They were both sleeping, he saw a bag and bucket near them.

Kira opens her eyes and yawned. She looked at Hiccup then at the fire, she poked the fire with a sword.

"Morning." Kira threw a fish and some bread at Hiccup. She then grabbed three fish and put them in front of Nightshade. Kira then grabbed one fish for her self and ate it then went to the cave entrance.

Hiccup ate his bread and some of the fish, he then put the rest of his fish in the pile for Nightshade. Hiccup went over to the girl and looked out from the cave, his dad and friends were searching for him.

Stoick looked up and saw his son, "Hiccup!" The father looked next to his son, seeing a girl and the Night Fury.

Kira growls and puts Hiccup on Nightshade, "Hold on." She went to the fire and grabbed her sword. Kira jumped on behind Hiccup, "Lets go." Nightshade nods, opens her wings and takes off.

Stoick and Hiccup's friends got on their dragons and launched after them. Kira made sure that Hiccup didn't fall off. Nightshade was flying as fast as she could. The Dragon knew where they were going. They were getting close to their destination, OUTCAST ISLAND.


	5. Alvin The Treacherous

As Kira got closer the outcast island, then dragons behind her were catching up. Nightshade was slowing down for a reason, something on the island was off.

"Son, are you alright?" Stoick zoomed up to Nightshade and reached over, to grab his son.

Nightshade growled at the hand coming near her rider and the boy. She launched down and flew along the surface of the water. The island was coming up, Nightshade had to protect her rider from the chief of the island.

"Nightshade...water cave." Kira spoke then looked back to the dragon's following her, since they knew where she was going they wanted to get Hiccup and fast. "Hold on," She says and pushes Hiccup's head down.

They flew into a small cave on the side of one of the cliffs on outcast island. But this one was half way into the water. Nightshade closed her wings a little , once they were in the cave, Kira jumped off of Nightshade and went down on of the tunnels. Hiccup got off the dragon and stood up. Nightshade wrapped her tail around Hiccup's legs.

**Explore**

She walked down the tunnel a little more, looking up she saw light. Looking at the walls rock she started climbing. Kira climbed the rocks out of the water cave and stood up outside. Stoick landed and got off of his dragon. He looked at the girl.

"Where is my son?" Stoick pulled out his sword.

"He is protected by my dragon...I would never give him to Alvin." Kira pulled out her sword too.

"But why, you work for him right?" Stoick lowered his sword. "And if you don't why did you take him?"

"It not my fault he was taken. My dragon choose him, I don't control my dragon's actions. Most of the time." Kira heard outcasters coming where they all were. She jumped back down the tunnel hole she came from, "Run."

Stoick got back on his dragon and flew away, back to Berk. The other kids got back on their dragons and followed Stoick.


	6. Captured

Kira runs back to Nightshade and Hiccup. "The outcasts have found out that I'm here, on the island again." She jumps onto Nightshade's back, Hiccup hops on after her.

Nightshade toke off, out of the water cave and launched out after the Berkians. She moved to the right as a net fell right where they were. The dragon launched up into the sky and fired at the outcasts trying to capture them.

A net falls right on top of Nightshade. She screams, the net got tangled in her wings. Kira grabbed out her sword and cut some of the ropes. Nightshade wiggled out of the net after a few cuts.

Kira may have cut the net, so that Nightshade was free. But the net was now tangled around Kira. She fell off of the dragon and landed in the ocean. When she surfaced Nightshade was about to pick her up but a net went flying to catch the dragon. Nightshade dodged it.

"Go, go" She yells at Nightshade and puts her hands in a shoeing motion. Kira's head went under then came back up, "Go now." Nightshade looked at her rider then flew away, back to the water cave.

A boat had come out for their caught prey. Three outcasters grabbed her out of the water and put her into the boat. Kira was tied up and the net was taken off her.

"Hahahah. Finally, you came back." Alvin smirks and pats Kira's head. She moves away from him. "Aw, you know I will get your dragon and that boy too." Alvin laughs as Kira tries to get free. "Or you could help me train my dragon."

"I would never help you train your Whispering Death." Kira growled. She stood up and kicked the outcast the tried to take her hoodie down. "Again it has been two years since you dropped me on Night island. Where I found my dragon. Seeing you now is almost too soon."

"I agree." Alvin pointed an axe to the shore of outcast island. "As soon as we beach she goes up against a dragon, with no weapons and she will be all tied up." Alvin chuckled as the course was changed to head back to outcast island.


	7. Battle

Once they had hit the shore Alvin grabbed Kira and threw her over his shoulder. "We are going to be entertained boys," Alvin speaks to the outcasts around him, "It my only last a few seconds but it is still going to entertain us." The other outcasts laughed at Alvin's comments.

**RING**

Alvin threw Kira into the ring. "Let the battle begin." A bell was sounded, a dragon was ready to be released and Kira was going to die. The cage door was opened...a green and yellow Monstrous Nightmare stepped out, on fire. The dragon climbed around the ring, all over it. Then tilted its head back to look at Kira, the body soon followed and the dragon and was moving toward Kira in a slow, stalking motion.

Kira walked toward the dragon, surprisingly calm. When she was right in front of the dragon, she jumped into the air. Kira landed on the back of the dragon, she ran to the tail. The tail flicked at her, Kira put her hands out. Cutting the ropes that held her.

The Monstrous Nightmare stepped around, to face the human. The dragon toke a shot at her. Kira dodged it and jumped. It shot at her in the air, too. She was barley able to dodge that shot. At the end of her jump, she landed right in front of the dragon.

Kira put her hands out in front of her, showing the dragon she didn't want to fight. She wanted to gain the trust of the dragon, before getting out of the ring and off of this island.

The Monstrous Nightmare looked at the girl's hand. It moved its snout into her hand, trusting her. Kira jumped onto the back of the dragon. She pointed to a weak spot in the ring, the Monstrous Nightmare shot a fire ball at that spot. The shot created an opening and smoke to cover their escape.


End file.
